


Tool Time

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Tool Time - Brian and Justin style. This story has some bondage to it. Tool Time style.





	Tool Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to my beta TC. Also thanks to my girls who keep pushing me to better my writing.I have learned alot through you all.Right now this is a standalone,but if you like it,please leave feedback and I'll do a Tool Time 2. This story just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.Enjoy it.

* * *

Justin’s POV

“Now that’s funny.” Brian says pointing to the TV. “Tim is the funniest and luckiest son of a bitch out there.” 

“Yeah. He’s pretty funny. I love the fact that he can make things more powerful.” I tell him and look at Brian with an evil grin.

“What are you thinking Sunshine?” Brian asks me.

“Oh nothing. I’ll be right back. You watch Tim.” I get up and walk into the other room. I come back out with no clothes on and look at Brian. 

“Jus, what are you doing?” 

“Oh, I thought we could have our own version of Tool Time.” I show him the contraption I made with a power drill and one of his fuck toys plus my bag. 

“Oh my god. What the fuck is that?” He asks me with wide eyes.

“It’s Tool Time Baby. Justin’s Tool Time.” I walk to him and put the things down as I kiss his neck.

“Justin if you think you are sticking that thing in me, you are fucking crazy.”

“Then I am fucking crazy because I am.” 

I slowly take his clothes off and he has a hard on as soon as my hands touch him. I lick my way from his neck to his chin as I lean over to my bag and pull out a blower. It’s one of those little ones for the car with the small attachments. I plug it into the extension cord along with the other things. I smile at him and start to lick my way down his body.

“What is that for?” He eyes me, pointing to the blower. I don’t answer him and proceed to show him. I turn it on and let it blow on his cock for a minute, licking my way down. 

“Fuck Justin.” Brian hisses in pleasure.

I turn the switch from blow to suck and move it over Brian’s cock. The blower sucks his cock into the tube. I lick my way down to his balls and take them into my mouth. I can hear him moan above me. Knowing he isn’t going to argue about it. I pull the blower away and then let it suck Brian back in. I move it in a slow up and down motion for a while before I take the blower away and replace it with my mouth. Sucking him like the blower was, but humming as he hits the back of my throat.

“Jesus fucking Christ! Justin!” He moans out, between breaths. 

Taking some lube I coat some on the blower and I switch it back from suck to blow. He arches up into my mouth. I continue to suck him and let the blower blow air into his hole before pushing it inside him, Letting the air push into him as I suck him. 

 

“God, Justin, shit.” Brian arches into me and the blower pushes farther into him. “SHIT!” He screams.

I take the wrench from my bag and open it all the way up. Sticking his balls in the area I slowly close the wrench up, letting it squeeze his balls. 

“OH FUCK!” He screams again. I love making him feel this way.

I continue to suck him off. Letting the wrench control the tightening in his balls. I reach over and pick up the drill where I connected a 9-inch dildo. I cut the bottom out and slid it onto the drill. I lube it up and continue to suck Brian’s dick. I take the blower out and stick the tip of the dildo inside his ass. 

“Oh fuck.” He moans.

I begin to push it in. I let him adjust to the size and soon enough, Brian is moving his hips again. I turn the drill on low. Pull it out and slide it in as the drill rolls its head in a circle, making the dildo turn inside him. 

“Shit, Justin!” 

I move my mouth faster, taking him deeper inside my mouth I push it all the way inside, hitting his prostate and I see Brian is really enjoying this. So I turn the drill on medium. Moving it in and out faster watching it as it slides back inside, making the circular motion it does. 

“Oh DAMN, Justin. SHIT! The fucking wrench is squeezing my balls blue!” He moans.

I take my mouth off him. “As soon as you are ready to cum I’ll take it off.” Then I continue with my ministrations. 

I lean up and take one of the other wrenches and clip it to his nipple. I pull on it a little and make Brian scream my name.

“SHIT! I can’t take much more.” 

I start to suck faster and move the drill all the way in. Letting it rotate on his prostate. I know he is ready to explode. I turn it up on high while it’s hitting and rotating on his prostate, at the same time as I take the wrench off his balls and my hand pulls on the wrench attached to his nipple.

“OH HOLY FUCK!” He screams and shoots his load into my mouth. I hungrily take it all. 

I turn everything off and take it out of him carefully. I take the wrench off his nipple and kiss it. I lean up and kiss Brian.

“Damn Sunshine, I think Tim has some major competition in you. Shit, where did you come up with this?” He asks me through ragged breaths.

“Just came to me one night while watching Tool Time. So I take it you liked it?” I smile at him.

“No. I fucking loved it. That was fucking incredible. We could have our own TV show. ‘Tool Time with B and J’, sounds promising.” We both laugh and he rolls me over. 

“I love you, Justin.” Brian said as he kisses me.

“I love you too, Brian.”

“Good now is Tool Time for you. No sense in me getting all the fun and it looks like you could use some major tool help.” He grins at me and begins his own version of Tool Time with me. I think I like this new special. And as he begins I hear Tim on the T.V. “Don’t forget to always make sure you use the right protection. It can be dangerous if not used right.”

Whatever he said next, I didn’t care. Tool Time was happening in my own home. OUR Tool Time Special is just getting started again.


End file.
